hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Minions
Minions are a fundamental part of Hypixel Skyblock. They allow the player to earn resources even while offline. A Minion generates resources from the center of a 5x5 Area by default and generates different materials depending on its type. They can not be sold or added to the Auction House, but they can be traded. File:Coal minion.png|Coal Minion IV File:Minion Menu.png|Cobblestone Minion I Menu File:Minion layout.png|Coal Minion Layout (White glass represents air) File:Snow Minion on Island.png|A snow minion on a player's island Minions can be crafted into higher tiers which increases their collection speed and its maximum storage size, Tier XI being the highest tier. You can distinguish between tiered minions due to their colored patch on their heads. Initially, you can only place 5 minions. However, this can be increased to 24 by crafting/upgrading new minions that the player has not yet crafted (See ''increasing minion capacity''). Minion Slots Minions have 4 types of slots: *'Minion Skins' (Green, 1 Slot) - These are purely cosmetic. *'Fuel' (Red, 1 Slot) - Increases minion production speed. Most will only have limited usage and will destroy itself when used up. The exceptions are 1. Enchanted Lave Bucket, it goes forever until you destroy it and 2. Solar Panel, it goes forever but only works in day. *'Automated Shipping' (Blue, 1 Slot) - Minions will automatically sell generated items once its inventory (and Minion Storage Chest) is full. *'Upgrades' (Yellow, 2 Slots) - Unlike the other slots, both upgrade slots have a variety of different functions they can supply, although some upgrades are exclusive to certain minions. Some items placed nearby can also have effects: *'Extra Storage' - There is no slot for this, as it is placed directly to the side of the minion. It acts as a chest that a minion can put more of its produced resources in. *'Crystals' - There is no slot for this, as it is placed on your Private Island to enhance certain types of minions. Minion Fuel Automated Shipping Upgrades Minion Skins Minion Skins are cosmetic overrides to a specific minion's appearance. It does not affect performance. Minion Storage Minion chests can be placed on any side of a minion (but not above), and once their inventory is full items will be placed into the chest instead. Chests will be used before "automated shipping" items. Minion Crystals *Farm Crystal (Pumpkin VIII) - Can be placed on your Private Island. Increases the speed of nearby farming minions by . Effective Radius: 8 *Woodcutting Crystal (Birch Wood VIII) - Can be placed on your Private Island. Increases the speed of nearby foraging minions by . Effective Radius: 12 Other minion items *'Minion Chair' - Purely cosmetic. Counts as a furniture item. Minion placed on it will not work, but will also not count towards the minion total. Cannot place a minion skin on minions sitting in the chair. Minion List Increasing Minion Capacity The number of unique Minions you can place on your island increases as you create more unique minions. This includes creating new unique Minion types or a higher level Minion of the same type you have already collected. In the table below you can find the number of unique Minions that can be placed after creating a certain number of unique Minions. Types and Profit Spreadsheet There are currently 52 types of Minions. Due to the limitations of this wiki a google sheet that is extremely useful is better suited to working out the profit of your Minions. To load this spreadsheet click this link here for the updated forum post containing the most recent spreadsheet. Make a copy of this sheet to input particular information for each Minion. * Link to forum post * Link Directly to Spreadsheet Please refer to best money making strategies for a more particular guide on which minions to have if your main interest is making money and not getting more unique minions. Mob Spawning Minion Mechanics The mechanics of mob spawning minions are similar to that of mob spawners in vanilla Minecraft. The "ideal layout" only shows the general spawning area for mobs around a minion. Minions can only spawn mobs within a 5x5 area centered around them, unless they have a Minion Expander upgrade. The vertical range in which they spawn is 6 blocks (3 below, 2 above, and 1 at eye level with the minion). As long as there is a block for them to spawn on and spawning will not cause them to take suffocation damage, they will spawn in accordance with the minion's normal spawning times. Mobs that are wider than 1 block (slimes, magma cubes, ghasts etc) are limited by the horizontal range, but will still spawn partially inside nearby walls and possibly escape. If a mob is outside of a minion's range, it will not kill it automatically and collect the loot. Best Money Making Strategies * The best clay strategy is to use a clay minion with an enchanted lava bucket as fuel, any hopper for selling and a super compactor with a diamond spreading which will let you get a quite profitable amount of money even when not online. This method also grants lots of fishing and some mining exp. This is only second best to the snow minion which fills up at such a fast rate that realistically makes less money than this method. (Note you must sell at the shop for this to be effective) XI Coins / Hour = 2138 coins. ' * For the mobs, it is currently disputed which easily obtainable mob minion is best whilst '''not '''being away from the keyboard. using a method where they fall into a water source where they drown is likely the easiest. Use two minion expanders (whilst online there are better methods for when you are offline), enchanted lava bucket and any selling hopper. Pickup all these magma slime drops from hoppers and you should make a pretty reasonable amount of coins '[Whilst online, Tier XI '''Coins / Hour = 3888 coins].' Tips and Trivia * Increasing a minion's level upgrades its tool material. * There was a glitch in early SkyBlock that putting a minion in a chest had a small chance of turning into a Steve or Alex head. They also had colored names. Minion Dialogue All minions can say things or ask questions to each other or the player. Below are a few things they say. *"Break's over, back to work!" (''After emptying minion from full inventory) *"Hi (username)!" *"I may be shorter than you, but I work for two!" *"I'm your favourite, right?" *"Fancy Armor you have there!" (Only shows if you have high defense) *"Nothing’s getting through that Armor!” (Only shows if you have high defense) *"I am Ironman!" ~ Iron Minion *"I'm Fabulous; after he's starting to spin and changing color" ~ Mushroom Minion *"Your skin is.... ok" *"Woops, I missed it!" (Only shows with Blaze/Ghast minion when they miss their shot - can happen when Blazes die from water at the same time the minion tried to shoot it) *"Got it! jk" (Only shows with Blaze/Ghast minion when they miss their shot - can happen when Blazes die from water at the same time the minion tried to shoot it) *"Missed again lol!" (Only shows with Blaze/Ghast minion when they miss their shot - can happen when Blazes die from water at the same time the minion tried to shoot it) *"Wait for it" (Only shows with Blaze/Ghast minion when they miss their shot - can happen when Blazes die from water at the same time the minion tried to shoot it) *Mine, wait a few seconds, mine again, that's my thing. *sleep well (says at night) *That's a cute Rabbit, come see me little Rabbit! (Only shows when a Rabbit is nearby) *Long time no see (Any minion when the player did not go near him for more than 1 day) *This is fine (If the minion is on fire) Conversation Between Minions ~ Specific for a minion: *Minion 1: Creeper **Minion 2: Aww Man! *Minion 1: Did you see that new super hero movie?" **Minion 2: No, I was working haha **Minion 1: Same! *Minion 1: Wanna do something after work? **Minion 2: Sure! When's that?" **Minion 1: No clue *Minion 1: Hi I'm (Type of the minion) **Minion 2: I know" **Minion 1: k *Minion 1: What if those stars are other Skyblocks? **Minion 2: Wow, that's deep **Minion 1: We live in a simulation. **Minion 2: Calm down, Neo *Minion 1: Shifumi? **Minion 2: Sure 3 2 1 **(Both minions hold out either paper, rock or shears) **Winner: Ha, I won! **Loser: YOU CHEATED *Minion 1: Pretty sure you are shorter than me. **Minion 2: We are the same size... **Minion 1: Yeah right. *Minion 1: Did you hear that new song yet? **Minion 2: Not yet, I've been working haha! **Minion 1: Same! *Minion 1: Boop! **Minion 2: What? **Minion 1: Boop! **Minion 2: Please no. **Minion 1: Boooooooop! *Minion 1: Ah, I'm so alone. **Minion 2: What about me? **Minion 1: You don't count. *Minion 1: I always get scared at night. **Minion 2: Cool. (only shows at night) *Minion 1: You have been doing really well recently! **Minion 2: Thanks, you too! **Minion 1: Keep it up! *Minion 1: Heigh ho, heigh ho **Minion 2: It's home from work we go See also *Minion Calculator - -Outputs the item/hour rate of a minion based on type, level fuel, etc. *Google Sheet of minion details - -Extensive sheet detailing everything you need to know about individual minion profits. History References Category:Mechanics